


光影

by Wanxiu



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanxiu/pseuds/Wanxiu
Summary: 9S2B, 车，OOC, 慎入
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 7





	光影

**Author's Note:**

> 9S2B, 车，OOC, 慎入

“Nine..S....”

"NineS....nine...."

“……Z.”

一片炽白的光亮中，人造人少年明澈的眼中泛起涟漪，倒映出了世上最美妙的光景。  
啊啊，多么不可思议的……

2B额前的发梢是微微回扣着的，银白色的发丝被室内昏黯的光线渡上一抹浅淡的光华，随他的动作起伏而轻轻摇晃。

  
光洁的前额渗出细密的汗珠，倏地滑向圆润而白皙的下巴。凉意滴落在他腹上，淌开，如同春雨滴落在嫰绿的芽叶上，将他因此刻满腔热血而悸动着的心也一同湿润了。  
——并让那颗不停跃动的机械心脏愈发滚烫。

○ ○ ○

9S突然觉得自己是个狡猾的家伙，起码在此刻，能够自信十足地笃定整个Bunker中没有谁能超过他。

——尽管这也不是什么值得自豪的事情就是了。

“这是…怪卡丝寄来的新型实验品吗？”

只有两人独处的休息室里，2B脸上没什么表情地、语气淡然地歪头凝视着前方，戴有YoRHa漆黑作战手套的右手中捏着一管贴有黑色“Alcohol”标识的试液。澄蓝的液体被她半举着摇晃，即便战术护目镜下的场景早已经过降调分析，试管中的液体依旧在休息室那令人昏昏欲睡的气氛中闪耀着明亮的色泽。

“——是哦。”

回答她的是9S与平日无异的轻快语气。

“根据古文明记载的配方调制而成的酒精饮品，记录显示曾受到相当大一部分旧人类的追捧。”

9S尽量让自己饱含期待的尾音不会上翘得那么明显，他看得出2B脸上闪过一瞬回忆起什么的古怪神色，啊啊，这也是难免的事情——托怪卡丝这个不负责任的家伙的福，上次怂恿2B食用竹荚鱼的场景依旧历历在目：

鲜美的鱼油从那张红润的唇中滑入机体内部，尽管有所心理准备，但是当鱼油以病毒入侵之势一举摧毁了2B机体的中枢运作系统时，速度之快就连9S自己也不由瞠目结舌。

真、真是危险啊2B，还好我有及时存档。

当晚，在怀揣着对竹荚鱼的敬畏之心返回Bunker时，9S一面等待着2B的记忆数据重新载入新机体，一面坐在弹性十足的床垫上百无聊赖地翘脚。他托腮思虑着，逐渐得出如此结论：

人类的食物，很危险。

不谨慎对待的话，也许会死。

既然如此，眼下为什么还要在酒精饮品的后缀上特意提起“人类”呢。

“啊，如果2B不太放心的话，交由我来尝试也没问题。”

毫不迟疑地，抱臂倚在床边的9S如此提议道。

也许不是错觉，他觉得自己身后仿佛多出了一条毛绒绒的狐狸尾巴，在2B面前狡黠又欢快地晃啊晃，晃啊晃。

【提议：请于风险尝试前上传记忆数据。】

——不用说我也知道啦，pod。

如9S所预料的那般，面前那位女性人造人的唇角再次勾勒出了那样无奈的浅笑，一股随之而来的蜜意钻进他的鼻腔里，有些甜，又如同软绵绵的猫爪一般轻轻撩拨着他的心绪。

这温柔的气氛令他有些恍惚了。9S有些心虚地抬手摸了摸鼻尖，护目镜下那双靛蓝的眼睛不安地眨了眨，紧盯着2B仰头将蓝色酒液一饮而尽。

“不必了…请在一旁记录这次的数据吧，9S。”

2B低头，抬手抹去滞留在唇缘的晶亮液体，这样轻声呼唤他的名字。

……喝下去了。

蓝色，危险的酒液。

红色，湿润的唇瓣。

坏心思得逞一般轻耸起肩膀，9S以极其愉悦的语气吐出“了解”一词，快活地展开pod自携的数据记录面板。2B一定看不到，护目镜下那双漂亮的眼睛是如何弯起，然后小心翼翼地用余光瞥向她的方向。

请不要察觉到…大概也不会察觉到吧，2B。  
我的……小小的私心。

○ ○ ○

这究竟是何种原理？

毫无道理可言，大脑无法正常运作，不同于食用竹荚鱼时的僵硬感，机体内部并未遭到酒液的破坏，但是情况变得十分不妙。

不…是非常糟糕。

乱哄哄的想法一股接一股地自胸中涌现了。那些断断续续的记忆碎片如同突然浸水膨胀的干瘪海绵，让2B不得不怀疑起自己是否受到了十分厉害的病毒的入侵。

真是…真是一塌糊涂。

有些懊恼地扶着脑袋，2B再次暗自感慨起造物主的奥妙之处，即使每天摄入如此危险的饮品也毫无压力，甚至成为一种流行的风潮——愿人类荣光永存，她轻声嘟囔。

耳畔传来9S隐忍的笑音。

双腿变得如同橡胶般软绵，视野中洁白而笔直的道路也变得歪歪扭扭。

她看向9S的眼神变得迷离又不解，不妙了，她甚至能够清楚地感受到长久以来积蓄胸中的情愫即将喷薄而出。

“……难以描述的状态，9S。抱歉…我只能说出这么多。”

有些深埋在心底的情绪她早已忘记，此刻却像是被连拖带拽地嗖嗖嗖一并扯出了出来，那些作为2E的记忆仿佛化作乱七八糟的灰色小蛾，扑棱扑棱向外挣扎着逃离。

啊——慢、慢着！还不是可以任性失态的时候…！

像是上锁的宝盒被强行打开了，秘密即将公之于众。

是病毒吗？是故障吗？还是说……

2B无法理解名为“醉”的感觉，即便9S在关切地询问着“那个……你还好吗，2B？”，无论如何，她一句也听不进去。

“……咕。”

然后发出了奇怪的声音。

她感到9S踮脚替她摘下了战术护目镜，因为视野因光亮的跻入瞬间变得豁然开朗。她被扶上柔软的床榻。天旋地转中，轻飘飘的同时又十分沉甸甸的脑袋就那样枕在了9S并拢的双膝上。

这样很奇怪，不是吗？

世界变得安详起来，9S温热的指尖沿着她的眉眼的柔和棱角一路轻轻向下摩挲，停留在她的颈窝中。她不得不勉力掀起沉重的眼皮，惴惴不安地望向抚慰着自己的9S的方向。

低垂着脑袋凝视自己的9S，看不清护目镜下的表情，是残影。

“呃…其实不必这样也可以……”

“没关系哦，2B。替你保密，这段数据不会被记录，怪卡丝小姐也不会知道。”

他的声音异常轻柔，像是在哄诱情绪低落的幼体型生命体一般，屈指敲了敲她的额头。

2B这才后知后觉地发现，自己不知从何时起竟开始泪流满面，滴落的冷冻液甚至浸湿了9S腿上一块黑色的布料。

……非常丢人。

“那么接下来，可以例行询问几个有关这次实验的问题吗，2B？”

“…请随意地。”

“——YoRHa机体2B对YoRHa机体9S抱有何等看法？”

……

良久，半阖着眼的2B轻轻“啊”了一声，似乎并没有成功get到问题的重点。于是9S清了清嗓子，再次放请了语调，慢慢地，耐心十足地问道。

——2B对我抱有的情感是？

这次，明白了。

从记忆的宝盒中蜂拥而出的是愧疚，悲恸，喜悦，期待，幸福……于是她不假思索地这样回答了。

“嗯，很喜欢。”

○ ○ ○

9S低头吻住了那片轻微翕动的红润，感觉……非常棒。他这么想。

——也因此听见了摄人心魂的闷哼，但并没有抗拒。

他将枕在膝上的女性轻轻扶起，口中抱歉地说着“失礼了”，却猛然察觉对方正半眯着眼眸回味那个突如其来的吻。

醉醺醺的轻语回荡在他耳边。

“很甜…9S。”

心脏突然加速猛力跃动起来。9S感到呼吸变得艰难，有什么燥热的情绪正在蠢蠢欲动，全身血液都在一股脑地涌向同一处。

突如其来的幸福感挟着甜蜜的浪潮瞬间覆没了他，就像是站在他曾与2B共同尝试过的、名为“云霄飞车”的游园设施上一般，温柔的暖风将两人紧紧包裹，与骤然高涨的情绪一同驶向游乐园的最高处。

难以自抑地，9S再次探身凑了过去，温热的吐息喷洒在2B的颈间。有些痒，她这么低呼。

“来做些快乐的事情吧，2B。”

○ ○ ○

她俯身，笨拙又认真地啄吻对方温热的胸膛。2B的唇瓣柔软极了，反而显得那些毫无章法可言的亲吻也轻飘飘的。

热切的吐息蜿蜒下行，暖意湿润了9S优美的腰线，又在他微微颤抖中挪向腰腹半露半敞美妙线条。

微不可闻的低哼从9S喉间流泻了出来，他感到自己的呼吸因此变得急促，热流自胸口一股脑涌向下腹，由此不得不紧绷大腿，躬腰克制着难以抗拒的冲动。

他以左肘垫在身下，不慌不忙地支起上身，右掌轻轻扣上2B的后脑。他觉得自己就像计划即将得逞的坏家伙，愈发高涨的情潮不断推涌着他坏心眼地开口哄诱。

“可以帮我解开腰带吗，2B？”

“不…不用手也可以哦。”

视野中美丽的银发人形抬起情雾迷蒙的眼，视线与他的短暂地接触。9S没有摘下战术护目镜，他选择以俯视的姿态凝视2B的动作，欣赏她如何顺从于眼神中涌动的情欲色彩，以最最诱人的姿态伏下身，低头衔住短裤上黑色的皮带。

咔哒。

一声极其轻小的动响，又如此令人血脉偾张，9S觉得自己的理智仿佛变成了触不可及的空气，随着贴身的布料一同滑向了床底。

【警告：危险举措……】

“不许偷看，pod. 我命令你面壁待机。”

辅助机毫无平仄起伏的声音戛然而止，随即委委屈屈地降落在衣柜上，静默两秒，属于2B的那台辅助机042也自觉地并排出现在了旁边，静静地一同面壁沉思。

【嗯。】

【……嗯。】

○ ○ ○

2B的脊背重重跌向床面，又因弹性十足的软垫而弹起。

2B的胸部很柔软。

手指隔着皮制布料轻缓地揉捏，显然无法令9S就此得到满足。他轻声嘟囔着怎么找不到衣裙的拉链、真是十足反人类的糟糕设计，一面将手探入蕾丝抹胸下的白皙乳沟中，双手捏住遮挡美好的抹胸边缘，稍稍用力向下一扯——

空气中漂泊着2B颤抖的轻呼声，以及9S不由自主发出的低声赞叹。

他将2B下意识挡在裸露胸前的右手捏在掌心，极力忍耐着呼之欲出的强烈渴求，低头将细碎的亲吻烙在纤细的手腕上。他轻嗅着2B肌肤中那股特有的气息，令少年人形为之动情的馨香，然后将面颊蹭向了胸前。

樱色的峰尖被他含入唇齿之间，以湿濡的舌尖逗弄，以洁白的齿沿挤压。很快的，溺于情潮中起伏的9S开始后悔自己为何如此猴急，以至于连手套都忘记摘下。

漆黑布料的反衬使得嵌上红痕的柔软显得愈发动人，那团玉脂般柔润的美好在他的略显粗鲁的爱抚下不断颤动，那张诱人的红唇中发出令他无法抗拒的细碎呻吟。

于是9S支起身，以不容拒绝的姿态跻身于2B修长的双腿之间，令她夹紧自己的腰部，随即俯首与她交换一个绵长的深吻，晶亮的银丝在二人吻毕是牵出唇角，闪闪发亮，又迅速地湮没在周遭热切的空气里。

2B觉得自己愈发奇怪了，她的机体变得愈加烫，她无法抑制逸出唇角的奇怪声音，大脑也因9S的亲密举措而变得十足渴望起来，于是她收拢双臂，以仰视的姿态环上9S的脖颈。

湿漉漉的，暖烘烘的，毛茸茸的，9S像是阳光下浑身披撒着金色光芒的小猎犬，拱入她怀中肆意妄为地撒着娇，摇着尾巴想要索取更多更多。

她觉得自己大概不会拒绝，永远。

9S的手掌悄然探入她的裙底，扑通扑通，2B感到心脏似乎因奇妙的触感而莽撞地奔跃起来。有什么微妙的水声令她面红耳赤，她想闭上眼，扭过头，让银色的发丝遮住面颊羞赧的表情，却被9S制止。

“请不要隐藏起来，这样就很好…非常美丽，现在的2B。”

下一秒，炙热而坚硬的爱意就那样猝不及防地贯穿了她的身体。

○ ○ ○

在2B的表情僵滞的一刹，9S迅疾伏下了身，一面用手扶稳她骤然抻紧的胫部，一面以吻封缄即将冲出那双红唇的痛呼。他看见那对好看的眉峰微微蹙起，连呼吸也变得紧促，幸福感顿时从他满是2B名字的记忆数据中蒸腾而出。

啊啊——贪心的家伙，这个时候还要捉弄她的话，未免也太过分了。

于是9S将腰胯间的推进动作逐渐放缓，双手不紧不慢地穿过圆润而白腻的腿肚，双手自膝窝处掌握紧绷的小腿，身体下压，小臂上抬，将人造人柔软的躯体折成不可思议的角度。

“2B......”

他轻唤着恋慕之人的名字，与自己贴合的平坦小腹似乎因某种不适感而引起微小的痉挛，紧接着是一阵要命的收缩——

9S感到自己被那处温暖的蜜意紧紧缠住了，细小的电流沿着尾椎密密麻麻地窜上背脊，这阵酥麻所带来的是无法言喻的快意，从未体验过的刺激感使他不由在这一瞬张口咬住了2B的唇，愉快得闷哼出声。

他在朦胧的水雾中看见如纯洁羽翼般美丽的细长眼睫，此刻正不安地颤动着，平滑眼睑下显露出令他迷醉的桃红，如幻似真的美妙。

9S吻上2B唇下方那颗漂亮的痣，他将结合之处渗出的滑腻清液抹在紧致的入口，并希望发起下一扩进攻时能够畅通无阻；2B轻哼，他便噙着渴求的炯炯目光，抬腰撞出令人脸红心跳的声响，直到耳畔听见她口中逸出动人的音节，酥胸不觉上挺，脚趾也像寻求暖意的猫咪般蜷起，然后在他永远看不够的迷离神色中如此呼唤。

“NineZ...”

9S曾听说过去地球上有名为“莺”的鸟类鸣吟动人，是什么样的歌喉能比此刻婉转入耳的呻吟更加动听？

2B纵容着他，包裹着他，回应着他，正向他展露与平日刚强士兵风格所不符的柔情，与他唇齿相依。

也许是因为危险的地球饮品的作用，可那又有什么关系呢？他这么想。

9S为此感到十分餍足，他的心之所向是一个充满了2B的气息的温暖地方，而此刻世界充满了令他得偿所愿的香甜。

他的归属正被印刻上自己专有的痕迹，无论是颈，锁骨，纤腰，小腹……任何他能够触碰得到的部位，真切地落下充满爱意的、缱绻的吻。

是——他是狡猾的狐狸，他是撒欢的小猎犬，他在2B体内快活地横冲直撞，任性地胡来一气。

9S觉得自己大概也尝到了残存的酒香，“醉醺醺”的状态大抵就是如此了，他迫切地想要告诉2B所有隐藏在心底的情绪，不管是在这段共赴地球为人类荣光而战的日子里，还是自己不曾记得的、却能笃定绝对充斥着美好的记忆里，他都一直如此对她依赖着，思慕着，超越了世间任何可能存在的深情。

他深呼一口气，浅浅地躬身抽离、再闯入。被牵出的黏连液体点燃了狭小室内干燥的空气，使之发出令待机候命的辅助机也不得不悄然关闭通讯系统的暧昧水声。

9S与2B紧密嵌合，彼此连结在一起。

“…喜欢。最喜欢你了，2B。”

○ ○ ○

地球时间凌晨一时，2B在朦胧的倦意中掀起了眼皮。

啪嗒，灯亮。毫不意外的，当醉意逐渐消退，她感到背后的灼热人形正拦腰紧搂着自己。于是她慵懒地扭头，银发人造人少年上扫的视线与她恰好相遇，眨巴着眼与她对视。

“那个，2B……”

听上去没什么底气。

揉揉发涨的脑袋，2B的脸上似乎又挂上了平日那副淡然的表情，她挺身坐起，猛然发觉脆弱的隐秘之处似乎还在隐隐作痛，不由轻轻扯了扯唇角。

啊啊，大事不妙。

9S只一眼就瞥见了自己的战斗短裤，那些软绵绵的布料像是最有力的证据一般摊在地面，心下不由懊恼起来，暗自感叹“笨蛋吗你这家伙”。他坐在床的内侧姿态乖巧地盘起腿，在令人难堪的气氛中难为情地歪了歪头。光裸的肩膀不自觉靠向冰凉的墙面，以此提醒自己规范措辞。

“实在抱歉，2B，我……”

“实验数据是否录入档案？”

十分突兀的、同时也是意料之外的第一个问题，面前的女性突然这么发问了。既不是“你究竟做了什么过分的事”，也不是“我是否遗失了什么不得了的记忆”，于是9S只好无措地垂下眼睫，干巴巴地、诚实地回答。

“咳……没有。”

糟糕了——会被“处决”掉也说不定，但是得知了恋慕之人的真实心意的他，不会感到遗憾——何况2B当然不会这么做。

只是下一刻，震惊得足以令他瞪大那双眼的事情就那样发生了。

美丽的人造人倾身凑近了，那双手轻轻搭向他的肩头，温软的唇顷刻间再次覆上了他的，那股香甜的蜜意再次在空气中弥散开来，令9S僵直了身体。

她说。

“那就再来一次。不过这回请好好记录，不要走神了，9S。”

难以道明的喜悦。

世界开始欢腾。

美妙的记忆绘卷再次向他铺展，视野光明。

END.


End file.
